


I Think With You, I Would Like To Be That Shoe

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Deckerstar, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e08 Chloe Does Lucifer, Light Angst, Spoiler For Season 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: From a Prompt and written for Tereza (@Lixtetraxx on Twitter) who wondered about Lucifer staying for a while with Chloe after their Monopoly game in 'Chloe Does Lucifer' (S3 E8).  Limited spoilers.  G Rated
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	I Think With You, I Would Like To Be That Shoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lixtetraxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixtetraxx/gifts).



“Oh!” Chloe exclaimed as she came back downstairs, bare feet tapping on the cold wood floor. “You’re still here!”

Lucifer, from his seat on the couch in front of the still roaring fire, turned and looked at her rather confused. “I thought it might be rather rude if I just left whilst you were tending to your offspring, Detective", he offered. 

Chloe smiled as she traversed the last two stairs. “I just...” she replied, pausing and fiddling with the cuff of her top, “I just didn’t expect you to be here that’s all. Want to finish the wine or coffee?” she asked quickly. She had been surprised he had waited for her to come back from reading Trix her bedtime story; thinking he might have had his fill of boring old domesticity and headed back to Lux for a little indulgence instead if all this talk of Shoes and Top Hats was anything to go by. Something warmed her heart he was still here though too. 

“Coffee will do nicely”, Lucifer replied, following her into the kitchen where he perched on a stool by the breakfast bar, just watching her as she moved around. “Should you not...” he started, before she turned around and gave him a disarming smile, waiting for him to carry on. He licked his lips. “Should you not wash your hands before you touch that, after your urchin?”

Chloe was holding an open milk carton and looked at it in confusion, until it dawned on her. She let out a giggle. “Lucifer”, she started, putting the carton down to face him properly. “That little girl was on my bare chest within twenty seconds of her birth, fresh out of the cage, covered in fluid, blood and all kinds of crap. Reading her a story and giving her a hug isn’t exactly on that scale. She isn't some kind of germ machine... nor permanently sticky...” She giggled again and went back to their coffee. “You really don’t like children do you?”

It had been a rhetorical question but Lucifer ducked his head, ready for a confession; in the mood to confess. “I don’t know what to do with them, Detective. Beatrice is the first child I’ve really had any long term contact with”. The urchin handed out affection like candy, oddly to him, and he was just _not used to it._

Chloe turned, leaving the kettle to boil, as she walked across to him, standing between his knees. “Lucifer” she started, resisting putting her hands on his arms or shoulders just in case he got the wrong message or at least a message she was not ready to convey quite yet. Despite tonight, despite the fact that Game Night had been rather lovely, she did wonder if it was step too far. Chloe sighed. _Screw it._ Ever so gently she placed her palms on his shoulders, thumbs just touching the pulse points in his neck and immediately she felt him tense. “Lucifer” she repeated. “These hands just hugged my daughter and now, if you’ll accept it, they would like to hug you too”. She cocked her head to one side when he looked even more confused. “Despite what you say about being the Top Hat; you can be the shoe because that's okay, its acceptable...". She said it in such a tone that he had no response. "Lucifer, I don’t know much about your parents, but I do know, or rather I think they weren’t very demonstrative and...you don't have to put up a pretense for me...or Trix. You don' t have to be the Top Hat for us”.

He just huffed. 

“You did enjoy tonight, didn’t you?” Now it was Chloe’s turn to be apprehensive. It was all so _pedestrian_. Was it too pedestrian for the decadent, indulgent, nightclub owning Lucifer Morningstar? An evening in suburbia, playing board games with a single mom and a tween?

Lucifer smiled genuinely. Some part deep inside him felt the comfort that a Monopoly game, candy lollies, face painting, a roaring fire, his Detective and her urchin could offer and did in bucketloads. Part of him, alarmingly, had started to _crave it,_ wondering what it might be like to be like this day in day out, night in night out. “I did Detective. I promise you I did”.

“Good” Chloe responded. “Because Trix and I were talking and she’d...I know she kind of persuaded you to join in tonight but we’d like you to make this a regular occurrence”. She could see a flash of panic in his eyes so she saved him the trouble as her daughter had more than 'persuaded'; it was more like forced and he was being polite. At least at first. “But it’s fine if you don’t or if you want to think about it...”

Lucifer could still feel the pads of her thumbs just above the collar of his shirt and it was...no... “I’d like to... like us to” he stuttered, almost losing his speech. _That_ was unusual.

Chloe smiled. “Good” she responded, feeling as though time was about to stop. She nodded to reassure and pressed a kiss to his cheek unintentionally catching the corner of his lips, thumbs still roaming around his throat. It felt more appropriate than that hug but as she broke away she felt him swallow. “Want that coffee now?” To her own ears her voice wobbled so Christ knows what is sounded to him.

His immediate thought was he could go with the wine right now, but nodded instead and watched her as she made their drinks. “Sometimes”, Chloe began, wandering over with a cup to hand to him, quite glad of the low lighting as her cheeks were fried from the near miss kiss. “It’s okay being the shoe, you know? If that’s what you want to be...or need to be for a little while...”

Lucifer smiled; the tiny object burning away in his breast pocket, thinking they might just dismiss it as lost underneath the couch rather than purloined so he could have an ever present reminder. “So, next Wednesday? I’ll bring some _decent_ wine for us?” he asked

“Shut up, Lucifer” Chloe laughed, walking over to the couch. “Come sit with me and we can talk about shoe things and if you want, I'll get some make up remover for you?"

"Detective?" he asked, not sure what she was on about. He had forgotten about the purple and pink sparkly unicorn on his face until she turned back and he felt her run her fingertips over his cheekbone as a reminder. "Oh" he responded; more like a puff of air at the intimate pleasantly tickling feeling of her skin on his. "Yes. Beatrice's art project" he smiled forcing the words out because otherwise he might just return that kiss. "No, no, it's fine, I'll sort it out when I get home".

She just smiled at him and slipped onto the couch, stretching out and careful not to kick the Monopoly board that was still out of his box on the rug and needed putting away. He sat down too, almost doing the same thing and it was like he read her mind. "So if I tidy up the board, its a shoe thing right?" Lucifer offered, casting a glance at the mess on the floor near her bare feet.

Lucifer heard her laugh again. "In a way, if living in a tidy house is boring, but..." she emphasised but swung her head to look at him, "just this once you'll be my very own Top Hat if you do..." She was thinking no further than it would gladly save her a job if he crawled around on his knees to tidy up!

He was laughing now too until the atmosphere in the room suddenly felt far too serious as he crept his hand across the cushion and took up hers. He saw her face flicker into a curious smile as their fingers intertwined tightly with each other like they were holding onto each other in a storm. "I think....just for you..." Lucifer began, stuttering even more now, but completely unable to break her gaze as he continued. "I think with you, if you'll have me, I would like to be that shoe... One day?"

Chloe knew he meant more than just the mess on the floor, but she nodded anyways. She would take that any day. Any day at all.


End file.
